The Official Stationery Voyagers Glossary
The following page is a list of terms in Stationery Voyagers and their meanings. Theology Trinitarian personhoods * Primalus: God the Father * Secondarius: God the Son * Trimalus: God the Holy Spirit Definition Essentials n. (proper plural), All true-by-definition imperatives that influence divine behavior and require divine and non-divine alike to possess behavior and attributes defined by said restrictions. Example: By definition of what being God means, God cannot be removed from his throne. Therefore, the Vile Chameleon can never have what he wants and will be eternally frustrated and antagonistic. Philosophy Volition Dilemma n. (proper), The requirement that love must at least initially involve choice, hence, opportunity for rejection, which in turn requires the temporary allowance of free will for created sentient beings. This principle requires that evil have the opportunity to exist so that good can be thoroughly defined. Vocational Destiny n. (proper), A created being's predetermined purpose for existence, specific calling for life, or temporal fate. This is determined by a number of factors, including Volition Dilemma. A being may consciously make a choice that gets them involved in a car accident or may be taken off-guard and become involved due to forces beyond their control. Whatever choice they had prior to said incident may or may not be relevant to the morality of their situation. Fate is the by-product of how the outcomes of individual expressions of will interact through logical fallout. Hence, the Web of Destiny used to graph reconstructions of events when Stationery societies handle investigations. The Web of Destiny concept is similar to the Wheel of Fortune proposed by Boethius and to the model of fate connection presented in the film Magnolia. In Eastern terminology: Karma vs. Dharma. Geography Antia # n., A nation on the world of Mantith. It is akin to United States in real-life. Characterization is often that of 1970's American culture. Also: Antian, a citizen of Antia or the property of being of or from Antia Kentalky # n., A state in the nation of Antia, analogous to real-world Kentucky. Braldon # n., A nation on the world of Mantith. It is akin to Great Britain in real-life. Also: Braldonian, a citizen of Braldon or state of being of or from Braldon. Braldonian House of Lords British House of Lords In-story, they are influenced heavily by oppressive academic elitists who seek to stamp out monotheistic religious influences from western culture. This leads to them sending assassins to wipe out intellectual threats, including the Lomken family. Zilno # n., A nation on the world of Mantith. It is akin to Zaire. History Drisalian War Main article: Drisalian War n., An event in the history of the universe wherein which a demonic cult lead by Lord Drisalius started a war to end all humanity. The different tribes of humanity were thus segregated into distinct creatures across the six life-supporting worlds and cursed to assume the form of various objects. This is essential to the origins story for Stationery beings, and replaces the Tower of Babel as the explanation for divisions among mankind. Scalpen's Ape Trial n., An event in Mantithian history in which the Minshan church forfeited its authority over science to secular entities, thereby leading to the disintegration in its influence over the lives of that world's inhabitants. Took place in Antia and is akin to the Scopes Monkey Trial. Angels and Demons Angel n'', Formerly known collectively as ''Apthalans, angels are creatures created specifically by Minshus to serve Him and to serve humanity. Apthalan n'', The original term for ''angels Aponde n'', Member of the Apondes, the angels who did not rebel. Apalapthalan ''n, A higher class order of angel also known as an archangel. They are generally considered to be more powerful than regular-class angels, and are fewer in number. Archangel (see Apalapthalan) Angels identified by name Biroot (see Demon) Demon n'', A member of the Biroots, the angels who joined in the rebellion against Minshus. Demons identified by name * '''Luminarod' / ###### / Diablon / the Devil / the Vile Chameleon: Satan * Rickrod / #%#%#% / The Dark Wanderer: Sidekick to the Vile Chameleon, sometimes referred to as Beelzebub People * Cal Bacon: Ken Ham * Carmine Daldon: Charles Darwin * Dabor and Meelia: Adam and Eve * Gordon Lomken Main article: Gordon Lomken The late father of Mitchell Lomken, and a man whose creationist activism compelled his rivals in the Braldonian academic elite circles to portray him to the House of Lords as an enemy of the state. This led to the assassination of Gordon and everyone in his family except for his son Mitchell and butler Eliot. * Kandel Manx: Karl Marx * Minshus: Jesus * Niklo DeMyral: Saint Nicholas of Myra, portrayed as a fanatical anti-prostitution activist who faces constant danger from the pimps whose trade he interferes with. * King Jack: King James I of England ** Hence, King Jack Compilation = King James Version Ideology * Daldonism: Darwinism * Minshanism: Christianity Astronomy Lakeith (see muellex) Muellex # n., One of the many Barely-Explicable Phenomena that hold the Inktacto System and Outer Reality's fabrics together. A muellex can be either pre-defined or generated with advanced technology and its properties manipulated. How they work is never fully explained, but their properties usually include gravity manipulation, time manipulation, and insulation. Types of muellexes include: the Muellex, Planetary Muellexic Shields, the Thin Muellexic Cloud, muellexic prisons, etc. # n., proper, The Muellex: The new name given to the Lakeith, an ancient muellex that was concealed inside of the Lakeith Pit and released by Dabor and Meelia. It's primary properties is time manipulation and preservation of stasis for objects that get too close to it. Often portrayed as a massive purple gel shielding the atmosphere of the lost world of Haragad. Category: Stationery Voyagers Category: Glossary articles